Her Life Story
by daydreamer505
Summary: love, angst, passion..... story about Anck-su-namun and Imhotep. Ch.9 now up! yay! Plz read and review:)
1. Default Chapter

Her Life Story  
  
*** Disclaimer I don't own any of the mummy characters, they are owned by steven summers. The rest I made up  
  
*** This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. It's about how Anck- su-namun meet Imhotep and so on. Hope you enjoy,  
  
I started writing this at the start of the year, but I found I couldn't log onto fanfic, therefore, couldn't update and lost interest in the story, but now its all working fine, and I'm updating more often. I also had to repost the whole thing, so sorry to the nice pple who reviewed, u'll just have to do it again :)  
  
Love Sare xoxoox  
  
* = means the person thinking  
  
********************** CHAPTER ONE  
  
"New Places'  
  
2003 AD Luxor  
  
Anya had lived in Luxor for as long as she could remember. She loved it there, the business of the streets, the smells and all the people. But for some time now she felt something missing. It was like homesickness to another place, a place she had never been to before. Every night she would dream of this place far more prosperous and surreal than this one. She would find she would wake up in the morning crying, crying to leave her wonderland.  
  
It was one particular morning that Anya decided that she needed to find out if a place really existed. So she set off along the streets and kept walking. She didn't know how long she had been walking for but she came across a backstreet, which she had never noticed before. There were strange aromas, spicy scents that beckoned Anya to enter this street. It was quiet, a little too quiet for the incredible aromas were so strong and exciting. As Anya neared that end of the street she stopped and looked around.  
  
*Where could these smells be coming from? Why do they tell me to come towards them?* As if being pulled by an imaginary rope, Anya started to walk following her rope around a corner and then..nothing...  
  
***** I know that was short, but I'm just getting started. Please review n tell me what u think n I will up date soon... xoxo sare 


	2. New destinations

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"New Destinations"  
  
Thebes 1316BC  
  
Anya looked all around her. The aromas were still the same, but something was different. The ally way she was in had turned into a much wider street housing small stalls and markets. The merchants and salesmen were shouting out prices amongst other things. Anya listened closely to their speech. It was not like the Arabic she took in school, it sounded much older, ancient even.  
  
*It must be ancient Egyptian* There was no other language it could possibly be. She kept looking around trying to catch her bearings when an old woman suddenly approached her,  
  
"Quickly, come with me, we don't want anyone else to realise you are not from around here," the old woman said in Egyptian and strange enough Anya understood her. So Anya was led into a small shack where she was greeted by two other girls, both of a same age to Anya.  
  
"This is Hetepseop and Nefetseop my daughters. Hetepseop, go get .," "An...Anck-su-namun" *Why did I say that? My name is really Anya why did I suddenly say Anck-su-namun??* "Anck-su-namun a dress and also bring the kohl stick."  
  
A few minutes later Hetepseop brought a small white linen dress, some jewellery an implement that looked like scissors and a kohl stick. After being made up Anya looked at her reflection. *I look just like them now. I have blunt fringe like them, my eyes have been lined with kohl, just like them, I'm dressed like them, I have been turned into one of them.*  
  
It was only later on that Anya found out one of the reasons why she was being dressed like them. One was that she needed to blend in otherwise she may be prosecuted and be-headed. The other one was that today was the day the Medji, the pharaohs warriors were taking all girls from ages 12-17 to serve in the palace either as princess Nefertiri's maidens or as personal maiden to the Pharaoh himself. Only the most attractive girls in all of Egypt were chosen for this place and was a great honour bestowed to any family. The old woman had decided she wanted to keep Nefetseop as she was her favourite daughter and give the Medji Anck-su-namun instead. Anck-su- namun felt a little rejected to be sold off just like that, but she knew she couldn't just stay at this small shack for the rest of the time she was in ancient Egypt, however long she was going to be there for. She did not know.  
  
Later that day the Medji came around knocking on all doors. When the time finally came to Anck-su-namun's door the old woman hugged Anck and Hetepseop and wished both girls good luck and in exchange was given a bag full of money. As soon as both girls stepped outside the house they hand their hands bound together and put into line with the other girls. "Why do they have to tie us together? I feel like such a prisoner," the girl next to Anck-su-namun said.  
  
"It's because one year a whole heap of girls ran away, but they had a severe punishment," another girl said.  
  
"What was their punishment?" Anck-su-naum asked,  
  
"Beatings, long painful beatings that lasted years!" Anck-su-namun just stared. She couldn't believe it, and those punishments were just for running away! It took the whole afternoon to walk to the palace. On the way they passed temples, markets, parks and more. Everything looked amazing. It was like something out of a dream. It was when they reached the golden incrusted gates of the palace all the girls started to get anxious. It was at this place their futures would be decided.  
  
Inside the gates of the palace grounds it was a beautiful sight. There were statues of the Pharaoh himself, water fountains, gardens, bathes where the Pharaohs maidens sat around preening and pampering themselves. There were all sorts of flowers; lotus, hieghbiscus and the aromas were mesmerizing. They walked through the corridors to a huge room. The room was beautiful. It was painted with gold paints and covered with hieroglyphics. 10 servants came out and the Medji un-tied the girls.  
  
"This is where you will be staying tonight. Tomorrow you will be washed and made up for the choosing. Get a good nights rest so you will be ready for tomorrow," The head servant said.  
  
That night was a horrible night. Non of the girls could sleep, all too nervous to sleep and there was the constant chatter of who would be just a servant, a maiden to Princess Nefertiri or even better a maiden to the Pharaoh. Anck-su-namun wondered what would happen to her and dreaded the morning to come...  
  
There ya go. Chapter two Review n tell me what u think. I'll update asap! xoxoxo 


	3. The Choosing

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"The Choosing"  
  
Thebes 1316BC  
  
The sky was still dark when all the girls were woken up. All exhausted from barely getting any sleep, they all dragged themselves to the baths where they were all to be washed, then dressed and then finally made up for the choosing. Anck-su-naman and Hetepseop stuck together they were the only two people they knew. All through the morning all the talk was 'who would be Princess Nefertiri's maidens or the Pharaohs?' or 'would they end up as palace servants?' Of course there were the cocky girls who thought they were absolutely Hathor's child and would get chosen as the Pharaohs maidens, but Anck-su- namun found out that only one girl gets chosen for that and really didn't think that any of these girls would be the one.  
  
By mid morning all the girls were ready and were lead to a magnificent room filled with golden ordainments and tapestries. The girls all stood in owe and started thinking 'I would be living in a place like this for the rest of my life, how wonderful!' but it wouldn't be wonderful for every one as not all the jobs would be wonderful. Again the 10 servants came out followed by a couple of Medji's. The girls stood in straight lines waiting. During the choosing there were tears from the ones who weren't chosen to be maidens and then there were the few that were screaming of happiness. It was finally Anck-su-namun turn. The head servant Nebefere came over and stopped before her.  
  
The usually cold face softened a little, as she looked Anck-su-naum up and down. "What is your name dear?" Nebefere asked her, "Anck-su-namun" "How old are you?" "15"  
  
Nebefere thought for a minute and then called over Pakhet, one of the senior Medji. "Do you think she would be old enough to serve the Pharaoh Seti?"  
  
"She is a real beauty but how old is she?"  
  
"She is 15, which means she could have a year to learn how to please Seti and on her 16th birthday present her to him and to the kingdom. I think this one will be special."  
  
"Yes lets take her up to the chambers of Seti's maidens and give her time to adjust to living there"  
  
At first Anck-su-namun didn't realise what was happening and then it suddenly hit. She wasn't going to be a servant or a maiden for the princess; she was going to be a maiden for the Pharaoh. At first she was excited but that turned to fear. She didn't know exactly what she would be doing with the Pharaoh and what other duties were going to be bestowed to her. Would she just be serving him by cleaning and bringing food? Or would she entertain him and please him in other ways?  
  
It must have been the look on Anck-su-namun's face that made Nebefere decided she felt sorry for this poor girl who had know idea what she was going to be getting into. Anck-su-namun was lead through corridors made with gold leaf. As they neared closer to the part of the palace she would be staying in she passed the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She asked,  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They are Pharaoh Seti's concubines, his maidens. They are the most beautiful women in the world all picked out especially to serve him. You are one of them now. You will belong to him and no other man will be allowed to touch you, or have you, if that happens you both will be executed no matter who touched you and whose fault it was it is what will happen. To make sure you aren't touched, everyday you will be painted in body paint so you must make sure you don't smudge it."  
  
Anck-su-namun's heart fell now knowing what was in store for her. Her life would be owned forever and would never get to experience true love. Acknowledging her disappointment Nebefere told her that it wasn't so bad, most women would love to be them and that she will enjoy every bit of life.  
  
When they arrived at Anck-su-namun's chambers the depression ended for a little while just looking at her room. It was the most magnificent room she had every seen. There was a four-poster bed with purple, pinks and white silks, there was a dresser made from gold with a mirror, jewellery and make up on top. There was a room for bathing and a balcony. She had everything she needed and wanted. The room was somewhat a room out of a fairytale.  
  
" Tomorrow you will start you first lessons in dance. There will be servants sent in the morning to get you ready. I'm afraid this is where I leave you. I may see you around sometimes, but it will be not often. Good luck Anck-su-namun. I believe you will do very well." Nebefere gave her a quick hug and then left her. Anck-su-namun lay herself down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^****^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
2 Days Earlier.  
  
All was busy in the temples of Osiris. The priests were getting things ready for the midsummer festivals. Imhotep was just finishing his studies. He was to be named the new High Priest and grand Visa to the Pharaoh. He had just turned 20 and was already 6 foot tall and as described by others 'sculptured like a God.' He had been training to be the High Priest for 10 years, as his father had been one and his father before that. He exited the temple and on the way out bumped into his best friend Ashait who was a junior Medji. They had known each other ever since they both had entered their training at the palace and have been friends every since.  
  
"Have you seen the line up of new girls to be maids at the palace?" Ashait asked, "Nah I've been at the temple all day. When did they come in?"  
  
"They've been coming in all morning. They still should be coming now. Wanna go look?"  
  
"Yea lets go" So both guys ran off to go look at the line up. Imhotep was really surprised to see so many girls there. There were so many more than any other year. He searched the crowed for no one in particular when a girl caught his eye. She looked a little lost and scared, but yet again there was a sense of calmness in her face. He stared at her until she went out of his sight. Ashait looked at Imhotep and then at the girl,  
  
"You know she would be out of bounds so I wouldn't even think of anything. Anyway you have to concentrate on becoming the High Priest and you won't be allowed to have any relationships right? Don't they say that once you fall in love you lose the power to receive the words from Osiris?" Ashait joked.  
  
"Yea you are right, I'm not allowed to do like anything, oh well. My work is my life. Lets go back to the palace grounds," And both guys walked to the palace..  
  
*****There you go. Its now nice and late at night and I'm tired so there will probably be mistakes I may have to edit it later if its too shocking but I'll post it know Please review!!!!! Xoxoxoox sare 


	4. A year of lessons

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
'A year of Lessons'  
  
The next morning, when Anck-su-namun aroused she felt a little unfamiliar with her surroundings, but then realised she had been accepted in the Pharaoh's royal court, he job to be one of his treasured concubines. A few minutes' later three servants entered the room, each one carrying, food, body-paint and jewellery. Her servants names where Kiya, a motherly lady, Enehy, hard-faced and stern and lastly Hebeny, who was not a year older than Anck-su-namun herself and had a serene expression across he face. Kiya and Hebeny smiled at Anck-su-namun, as they placed her food and jewellery on the dresser, but the bitter Enehy glared at Anck-su-namun and spoke of nothing.  
  
Kiya: "You must be Anck-su-namun, our newest arrival, welcome my darling," She chuckled as Anck-su-namun backed away and tried to hide under her covers,  
  
"Do not be afraid, we're your servants for the rest of the time you spend in the palace, so you should not feel that you have to hide from us," She smiled gently and placed her hand out for Anck-su-namun to take.  
  
Anck-su-namun whose arms were wrapped around her body looked up at Kiya. She was a lady in her early fifties, if even that, and had a wise, motherly look on her face. Anck-su-namun felt that she could trust this lady and let herself be mothered by her. So she let Kiya take her hand and be led to her bathing quarters.  
  
At first Anck-su-namun felt embarrassed to be naked in front of three unknown ladies, but then she realised it did not matter as they were all scarcely dressed. The bath was beautiful and relaxing. It was a large circular marble tub filled with temperate water. On the surface of the water were lotus and hibiscus flower petals. Anck-su-namun closed her eyes and felt the warm water wash over her like a wave,  
  
How content I feel, I could stay here forever, I do not want to leave.  
  
But Anck-su-namun had to leave the bath in order to be painted. The painting was the worst thing Anck-su-namun had ever experienced. It took three hours, where she had to stand motionless and up-right. She had to admit the patterns were exquisite but the effort of having it applied was tiring. After the paint was applied, jewellery was placed around her neck, wrists, arms and belly. She was given a gold headdress to wear that adorned her hair. Hebeny applied her bronze and gold coloured make-up and finally she was finished. Anck-su-namun quickly bolted down her food and went off to her first lesson of the day - dance.  
  
****************** That very morning, Imhotep woke up to the call of a falcon. The sky was still dark, but the humidity of the air was already starting to seep through the doorway. He dressed himself in the golden loin-cloth of a priest and went to begin his morning prays to Osiris. It was only an hour later when one of the other priests dashed into the temple with scroll made from papyrus in his hands.  
  
"Imhotep! Imhotep!" he gushed. There were many frowns and shhhh's from the other priests who were praying.  
  
"Imhotep, here is a letter from the Pharaoh. You must read it straight away. Imhotep took the letter and started to read.  
  
"It says that as I have proved worthy, on my 21st birthday, which is tomorrow, I will be appointed High Priest and Royal Vizier to the Pharaoh. Great Osiris! This is it. Finally after all my studies I have been blessed by the Gods themselves."  
  
"Imhotep, you will have to go down to the sacred bathes and bathe for the rest of today in order for the ritual tomorrow to be sacred."  
  
"Right, I will be at the sacred bath and half an hour, I just have to see someone first." And with that Imhotep rushed off to see Ashait, to tell him of his good fortunes.  
  
^^^6^^^^^^***** There you go, PLEASE Review!!! I need to no if I should change ne thing, or if my grammar is terrible Thanx Xoxo sare p.s I will update regularly :) 


	5. A year of lessons part2

**** hey guys, im on a real inspirational kick, and having so much fun with writing this fanfic, please keep reviewing:)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"A Year of Lessons Pt 2"  
  
He ran as fast as he could, throughout the palace gardens and to the Medji quarters to tell Ashait his good news. After half an hour of searching for him, Imhotep went to the head of the Medji, Ardeth Bay and asked where his good friend Ashait had gone.  
  
"Ardeth Bay," Imhotep bowed his head in respect, " Would you know where my friend Ashait has gone?"  
  
"You aren't the only one with good news around here, Imhotep. Ashait has been promoted to being the personal body guard of Princess Nefertiri."  
  
"He's what?! I thought his destiny was to become chief of the Medji."  
  
"Having the honour of protecting the Princess is a far greater honour to be bestowed upon. I think you will find Ashait outside the Princesses quarters."  
  
"Thanks Ardeth."  
  
"Oh and Imhotep, congratulations. I know you will make a fine High Priest and Royal Vizier." And with that Imhotep walked quickly away to meet his friend.  
  
"Ashait!!! When did you get promoted?"  
  
"Imhotep, good to see you, I heard about you being appointed High Priest and Royal Vizier, nice work! I was promoted at the start of this week. I'm so sorry I couldn't get round to telling you, it's so busy, you know, looking after the Princess and all.." a cheeky grin came to his face.  
  
Imhotep humourly punched his arm "Ashait, you can't think like that, you're her body guard, and she is five years younger than you."  
  
Ashait sighed, "I thought being the guard for Nefertiri would be a burden, but really she is beautiful and generous. If only she wasn't the daughter of the Pharaoh."  
  
Just as Ashait finished speaking, the beautiful golden skinned, hazel eyed Nefertiri came out of her room. When she saw Ashait talking to Imhotep, a small smile crept to her lips.  
  
"Hello Imhotep..Ashait" "Princess," both Imhotep and Ashait bowed their heads, only Ashait blushed slightly, and this Imhotep noticed.  
  
*************************  
  
Hebeny led Anck-su-namun to the entertainment room, where she and other new girls would learn how to dance. As they walked along the gold adorned corridors, Anck-su-namun asked Hebeny how she became a servant at the palace.  
  
"Well, I came here five years ago when I was ten years old, in the same way you came, being sold to the Pharaoh. Though I wasn't as lucky or as stunning as you are, so I was offered to be a servant to the Pharaoh's maidens. It's a lot better than being any only servant."  
  
"How old are you now Hebeny?"  
  
"I turned 15 last summer."  
  
"We're the same age then." With that Anck-su-namun smiled, knowing that she had a friend to commune with and that she was not alone.  
  
In the entertainment room, there were various instruments such as lyres, harps, lutes, cymbal and percussion type instruments, tambourines and bells. In the middle of the room, there were twenty girls, all who had been at the choosing. None of them were painted, as they were not the property of the Pharaoh, but instead maidens for Nefertiri or plain entertainers, wearing white short skirts and white halter-top bikinis (think ancient Egyptian though, just the style of a bikini)  
  
When Anck-su-namun entered, the room went silent. Unaware of her captivating beauty and elaborate paint designs, Anck-su-namun shyly smiled and stood at the back of the group. She could hear the girls gossiping, acknowledging her role in the palace, and she felt jealousy and rivalry towards her.  
  
The instructor entered the room accompanied by four musicians. She directed them to start playing a mysterious piece and told the girls to improvise so that she could see who could dance and who could not. As soon as the music started to play, Anck-su-namun felt the melody take over her body and she started to dance. She matched the slow melody moving every part of her body, from her arms and shoulders, down to her stomach and hips. As she began to lose herself to the music, she was unaware that most of the class had stopped to watch her entrancing performance.  
  
The instructor thought, 'She's a natural, wont have to do much work with her.' When the musicians music came to an end, so did Anck-su-namun. Now full aware of her audience she blushed slightly and apologised, although she had nothing to apologise for, as her performance and captivated the whole room. Due to this act, Anck-su-namun was hated, by the girls who thought that 'they' should be in her position, a maiden of the pharaoh. They thought she was showing off, just to get the attention when she danced, even though deep down, those girls new she out shone them in every possible way.  
  
The girls in her dance class were not the only ones to be resentful to Anck- su-namun. She found out that all the other concubines to the Pharaoh were immensely jealous of her and felt that they had competition, as everything about Anck-su-namun was exquisite. Anck-su-namun discovered this the first time she met the rest of Pharaoh Seti's harem.  
  
It was only a couple of days after the dancing incident when Anck-su-namun met the rest of the concubines. They were lounging about in an outside spa, filled with lotus petals. There were twenty of them, each and everyone just as beautiful as each other, all untouchables. There was little friendship in the group, as rivalry and jealousy ruled their lives.  
  
The favourite of the concubines was always the one who held the most power, but was the most hated of the group. At this stage the favourite was eighteen year old Takharu. Takharu was conceited and arrogant. She was despised by all other concubines as she held the power of being the Pharaoh's most desired. Anck-su-namun would never forget the day that they met. Takharu was hostile to Anck-su-namun the minute they met as Takharu knew that Anck-su-namun stood as a threat to her favouritism. After spending a day with the concubines, Anck-su-namun realised what these young women were used for and she was shocked that they were so willing to give up their bodies to maintain their power and position. After hearing many stories, Anck-su-namun realised she did not want to be part of this group, but she had no choice as she was chosen to serve the Pharaoh for ever.  
  
************************************  
  
On his 21st birthday, Imhotep was woken before the sun rose, in order to get ready for the days rituals of become High Priest and Royal Vizier. Imhotep was led to the sacred baths, where he was to be purified with the sacred water from the gods. His head was re-shaven and his body was covered in oils. He was given the traditional black loin-cloth and robe of the High Priest to wear, and by sun rise, he made his way down to the Sanctuary, in the heart of the temple, where only the High Priest of Pharaoh was allowed.  
  
At the door of the Sanctuary were priests guarding the entrance. They opened the gold encrusted doors for him and Imhotep walked inside. The sanctuary was lit by candle light and had intricate designs of the High Priests and Pharaoh's communing and worshipping the Gods. At the end of the room was a statue of Osiris. The Pharaoh and the previous High Priest, who was Imhotep's father, stood in front of the statue holding out the book of Osiris. They started the ritual, in which Imhotep had to take the oath, to be completely dedicated to his work and that he would help the Pharaoh lead Egypt to prosperity. After taking the oath, Imhotep was to invoke Osiris, who was to accept Imhotep as the next High Priest. Feeling the presence of a God inside of you and talk to you was the strangest and most powerful thing Imhotep had experienced.  
  
"High Priest Imhotep, you are to serve me and worship me throughout eternity. You are to make my presence known throughout the land of Egypt. If you accept the position, I will bestow upon you the powers of the High Priest, do you accept Imhotep?"  
  
"Osiris, God of the Underworld, I accept you offer and will be yours for all eternity."  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Light flooded the Sanctuary and Imhotep began to glow gold. His knees buckled as a source of power, stronger than anything felt before flooded his body, and travelled through his veins. After what seemed forever, the glowing stopped, and around his neck now hang the amulet of Osiris.  
  
" So it is done, High Priest Imhotep, you have been appointed. You shall move your possessions to the room for the High Priest and start your new obligations. And with that Pharaoh Seti exited the Sanctuary, leaving Imhotep and his father alone.  
  
"Well done my son, you were worthy enough to take my place, and I know you will continue my job very well, and here you now deserve this,"  
  
Imhoteps father placed a ring with the eye of Osiris in his hand, "This is the eye of Osiris, it is a ring that has been I our family since the first High Priest was appointed. Keep it with you until the next High Priest is appointed."  
  
And with that Imhotep and his father hugged, then left the Sanctuary, power still running through Imhotep's veins.  
  
**********^^^******** Hope u liked that, and I hope it didn't go off the plot either Please REVIEW !!! Thanx Xoxox sare 


	6. A birthday for a Princess

I am really on a roll arent i??? enjoy chapter 6  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"A birthday for a Princess"  
  
Seven months had past, and a big celebration was in store. It was Princess Nefertiri's sixteenth birthday and there was to be a banquet fill with exiting dancing, music, marshal-art and food, to honour the Pharaoh's eldest daughter.  
  
Anck-su-namun only had three months left until it was her turn to turn sixteen, and be presented to the Pharaoh, so at this banquet she was involved in the dancing. Due to her immense amount of talent, she was given the lead role in the dancing, making sure that the Pharaoh and his bureaucrats were able to notice the new concubine.  
  
***************  
  
Due to being the High Priest and the Royal Vizier, Imhotep was obligated to attend the banquet. Over the last seven months since his appointment, he had befriended the young princess and became almost brotherly towards her. They both enjoyed one another's company and told each other their utmost deepest emotions and feelings. Also over these seven months, Imhotep had noticed the special bond between Ashait and Nefertiri. He noticed the gestures and the glanced which were exchanged between the two. Imhotep knew that their love would be forbidden as Nefertiri could only marry royalty, not a Medji warrior. Although Nefertiri had not expressed her emotions personally to him, Imhotep knew that his young princess was falling for her protector.  
  
***********  
  
The day of the banquet came quite quickly. Servants were rushing to prepare the food and the decorations for the evening to come. Anck-su-namun and her fellow dancers had practised the whole week to perfect their performance. Anck-su-namun was the lead in the dance, to give her the exposure needed, as she was to be presented to the Pharaoh in three months.  
  
When there were only hours to go until the banquet to start when Anck-su- namun's maids entered the room to bathe and dress her. Kiya and Hebeny were there usual caring selves, helping Anck-su-namun calm her nerves, as tonight would be the first night the Pharaoh would see her. As usual she was painted from head to toe, her intricate designs a little more elaborate than usual. A golden cloth was tied around her waist, accentuating her curvaceous body. Bangles and bracelets adorned her arms and as a surprise Kiya gave Anck-su-namun a delicate golden pendant, which turned out to be the symbol of Isis.  
  
"My darling Anck-su-namun, for good luck I am giving you this pendant, the symbol of Isis. May she watch proudly over you and aid you to accomplish great things. Child, if you are ever in strife, you can call upon your goddess Isis and she will aid you through your troubled times."  
  
"Oh Kiya, you have been so good to me, what would I do with out you? Thank you so much."  
  
And with that Anck-su-namun placed the pendant of Isis around her neck and vowed never to part with it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Before the beginning of the banquet, Imhotep went to visit Nefertiri. He knocked on the door and walked in. He was not surprised to scene he walked in on, Ashait and Nefertiri in a passionate embrace. Imhotep cleared his throat to attain the attention of the two lovers. Quickly Nefertiri and Ashait broke apart, looking both frightened and guilty to who had been there to witness their act. Relief crossed both faces when they saw it was just Imhotep.  
  
Ashait was the first one to speak, "Great Gods, it is only you Imhotep!"  
  
"You are lucky Ashait it was not Adreth Bay or even worse Seti himself!"  
  
Nefertiri cut in, "You will not tell, will you Imhotep?" from the tone of her voice he could hear the pleading and despair.  
  
"No Nefertiri I would not tell, the both of you are my closest friends, like brother and sister in fact, your secret is safe with me. But I must warn you to be discrete in future, you were lucky it was only me."  
  
As Imhotep left the room, he glanced back as saw Nefertiri and Ashait look adoringly into each others eyes. The look of love, Imhotep decided. He realised how lucky Ashait was to have found some one to love, though as his duty as High Priest, it is prohibited for him to fall in love, as the power assigned to him by Osiris would disappear.  
  
*********  
  
Dusk came, and the banquet began. Guests and courtiers were all situated around a long rectangular table, with Seti and Nefertiri seated and the end of it. To Seti's right was Imhotep, who possessed the next amount of power in the kingdom, and to Nefertiri's left was Ashait, giving her the utmost adoring looks. During the feast, there was live music and simple dancing, not the kind that Anck-su-namun was involved with. Everybody at the table looked so happy and content.  
  
Wistfully watching behind the curtains was Anck-su-namun. Oh how she wanted to be part of the glamour of the feast, not just for the guests pure entertainment. She wanted to feel like she belonged to a group, not just one person. As the meal ended and more music commenced, Anck-su-namun realised it was now for her turn to perform to the Pharaoh and the guests. Nervous and full of fear Anck-su-namun clutched the pendant of Isis and in a quick prayer asked for full confidence. Her prayer must have been answered as Anck-su-namun suddenly felt content. The group of dancers were moving to the fast rhythm, shaking and shimmering their arms and waists, finally parted for Anck-su-namun made her grand entrance.  
  
By this stage the music had gradually slowed down to a mesmerising beat. (think Disney's Aladdin, in the market place, listen to the soundtrack its slow and mesmerising) Anck-su-namun walked slowly on, moving her hips and arms to the beat. The audience were breath taken. Never had they scene a girl so beautiful or move so sensually before. Anck-su-namun held the audience captive, but she touched two people in particular. Imhotep, had never scene such a enchanting girl before. At that moment in time, Imhotep could see into her heart. He could see past the mysteriousness and saw how composed she was dancing. He could also see pain and abandonment reflecting in her eyes. How he wanted to hold her, and be with her. The other person who was captivated by Anck-su-namun's presence was Seti himself. His eyes lingered over her body as she moved it with such grace. He did not see the depth of her heart as Imhotep could, all he could see was a beautiful body which soon would be his.  
  
He thought greedily to himself, 'she will be my greatest concubine.'  
  
There you go chapter 6, told you I am on a roll, this is my 3rd chapter I have written today. I'm pretty hooked on this story and I hope you all are too. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Cheers  
  
Xoxo sarah 


	7. Is it love at first sight?

Hey guys thanx Jessie, and mel and others for reviewing, sorry this chapter took a little longer, but I hope u like it. Oxoxo sarah.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Is it love at first sight?"  
  
It was still only a couple of days after Nefertiri's birthday celebration and Imhotep was still captivated by the mysterious dancer. He still did not know her name, but he had sudden impulses to see her face just one more time. Imhotep knew that his thoughts and desires were inappropriate for a High Priest, and regularly prayed to Osiris asking for forgiveness and help.  
  
He decided the one person who would understand and be able to talk to about his feelings was his friend Ashait. Imhotep knew where he would be able to find Ashait. He assumed that he would be somewhere with Nefertiri, as the two were engaged in a forbidden passion. It had become night-time when Imhotep had entered the palace. He walked up to Nefertiri's room, where he found the two embraced in each others arms.  
  
"Ashait, I must speak with you, can we go out-side?"  
  
"Yeah sure thing Imhotep."  
  
And with that the two friends walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Ashait, I'm in trouble. I desperately need help,"  
  
"What is it Imhotep? You know you can always ask me anything,"  
  
"Ashait, I think I am in love. I cannot stop thinking about this girl, I do not even know who she is, all I can remember the way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she looked.. I can't get it out of my head. I've prayed to Osiris, but I think he has abandoned me, and punishing me for these forbidden thoughts."  
  
Ashait could not contain himself and burst out laughing. "Oh Imhotep, I thought it was something serious, hahahah, you are just infatuated, now you know how I have felt all this time with Nefertiri. Tell me, when you know who this mystery girl is, show me to her, and I will see if she is worth your pain and suffering. Haha, it is only love," and Ashait started to walk away, leaving Imhotep to muse about his feelings.  
  
To clear his mind, Imhotep decided to go for a walk. He walked at a brisk pace along the corridors. As he past an open balcony he suddenly heard the noise of somebody weeping. On the balcony was a fragile figure curled up on the floor whimpering. It was when he approached the figure his heart fluttered and realised it was her..  
  
**********************************  
  
After her performance at the banquet, Anck-su-namun received much attention. Those who knew her and were her friends complemented and congratulated her, those who did not like were overwhelmed with jealously and finally, those who had not previously known her, now where entranced and in love with her.  
  
As she walked down the corridors heads turned where ever she went. The men in the palace gazed upon her, fixated on her body. The looks on their faces was what disturbed Anck-su-namun the most. They all wore the looks of lust and desire, they all wanted to have her, but they could not, as she was a possession of the Pharaoh and still untouched.  
  
Days, weeks and months went by and it was only two weeks until Anck-su- namun's sixteenth birthday, the day she would be officially presented to the Pharaoh and become one of his customary concubines. Anck-su-namun was dreading this day, as she did not want to be a possession and live out the rest of her life in misery. She wanted to have an exciting future with adventure and true love.. But she would never experience true love, and that is what hurt her the most.  
  
As the day neared, Anck-su-namun spent more time with the other concubines, in order that she would be ready on her sixteenth birthday to please the Pharaoh. Although the beautiful women did not want to give out their secrets, the few that were friendly helped her, describing how she must act, what she must say, how she must please the Pharaoh. As this was happening, the favourite, Takharu looked on with jealousy. She knew that Anck-su-namun would be tough competition, and decided to go out of her way to make sure she did not take her place as the favourite.  
  
"Girls, girls, we do not want to give young Anck-su-namun all of our secrets do we? she'll be used more than us, we can not let that happen," Takharu smiled a false smile, trying to make what she had said a joke, though there was truth behind it.  
  
The other concubines laughed at this and one came up and said, still laughing, "Takharu, we won't give away ALL our secrets, just a few. Come on, we were all like this when we first started, frightened and clueless. It is our responsibility to help the new maidens, so the Pharaoh is pleased with our work. Any way, we all know that when a new maiden comes along she receives the most attention, so we are all going to have to get used to that," she paused looking at Takharu, who was now stricken in the face, "Do not stress Takharu, you are the favourite, we all know that, and I do not think you will lose that role... just yet." She said the last bit under her breath and only Anck-su-namun heard it and wondered who would be appointed the role as favourite if it was not Takharu.  
  
After she left the group of beautiful women, she wondered down the hallways to go to her dance practise, as during her presentation, she was to dance. As she wondered down the halls, she thought about what the other concubines had told her. Was she really going to have to please that Pharaoh night after night? Or would she just entertain him by dancing? She hoped all she would have to do is dance, but she knew she was being naïve. She had heard stories of what went on between the Pharaoh and his concubine. She had also seen the bruises and the looks of exhaustion the night after. Most of the women said it was a great honour being chosen by the pharaoh and that they enjoyed it very much. But there were the few that beneath their brave faces looked in pain and miserable. Anck-su-namun found that she was beginning to despise the Pharaoh already, from discovering his acts with the concubines. She was utterly dreading her sixteenth birthday and was desperate to find a way out of it. While deep in thought, Anck-su-namun was not looking where she was going, and walked right into a Medji. The collision gave her a shock, and she realised that some of her paint had smeared and was in horror of what it looked like.  
  
Ashait had just left Nefertiri's room when, BANG. he just collided with a girl. He recognised the girl as the dancer at the banquet and newest concubine to-be, for the Pharaoh. He had thought the girl was composed and confident, almost cocky, just like the other concubines, who he had no respect for, but as he looked into her eyes, he saw fear and slightly adjusted his values.  
  
"I am so sorry," she gushed, "I was not looking where I was going," tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"No, no, it was my fault completely," Ashait wondered why the girl was starting to cry and decided that he did not want to create a scene, and tried to comfort the girl as best as he could. Without meaning to, his eyes glanced down at her body and realised that her paint had smudged.  
  
'This must be why she is crying, because it looks like someone has touched her,' he thought to himself and at the same time he realised he had traces of her paint on himself.  
  
'oh no, I must get to a bath to wash the paint off.' Ashait knew how terrible this looked, and also knew the consequences of touching a concubine. Both looked at each other and hurried off in order of fixing their appearance.  
  
Anck-su-namun still had tears steaming down her face when she reached her quarters. She ran in and franticly looked for Kiya or Heber as they would understand what happened. She found Kiya preparing the bath for her, and she rushed over and told Kiya what happened. Kiya kept very calm and comforted Anck-su-namun, telling her everything was to be alright, and that she can just re-apply the paint. Anck-su-namun embraced Kiya. She felt that she needed to be held by someone who cared for her, as there weren't many who did. After having the paint re-applied, Anck-su-namun was content again and went off to her dance practise.  
  
***********************************  
  
The day of Anck-su-namun's birthday had dawned and Anck-su-namun was woken in the early hours of the morning. She was bathed and painted and dressed and was given permission to go out-side the palace to a temple of her choice to pray for the day. As Anck-su-namun had become a devote follower to Isis, she went to the temple of Isis. All the priestesses where all dressed in pure white linen robes with the same pendant of Isis, which Anck- su-namun wore. They all greeted her with love and friendship and lead her to the sacred pool where the main statue of Isis was situated. Anck-su-namun knelt before the stature and began to pray. Not long after, a soft voice called her name.  
  
"Anck-su-namun. Anck-su-namun devoted follower of Isis, Pharaoh's concubine, come to me."  
  
Anck-su-namun stopped in the middle of her prayer and turned around. The voice who had spoken was that of the High Priestess of Isis. The High Priestess of Isis was a beautiful woman in her late twenties with shinny black hair and the deepest intense blue eyes. Her name was Isetnofret, which meant daughter to Isis or Isis is beautiful. Isetnofret led Anck-su-namun away from the statue and to the edge of the sacred pool. She placed the tips of her fingers lightly on Anck-su-namun's face and let them trail down her cheek.  
  
"Anck-su-namun, I know you are unhappy and dreading the night to come. But let me assure you from one negative action will bring about a positive. Just get through tonight, as you will endure pain and heartache, though Isis has told me that in the coming months their will be great joy in your life."  
  
"What kind of joy, High Priestess?"  
  
Isetnofret smiled mysteriously, "That is for you to find out, my child. Here is an amulet that Isis has blessed you to wear, wear it Anck-su-namun and you will be forever blessed with the power of Isis. Now step into the Sacred pool and let Isis calm your mind."  
  
Anck-su-namun looked at the bracelet Isetnofret had given her. The amulet was of Isis holding a phoenix, a very powerful symbol indeed and with that, Anck-su-namun stepped into the pool and laid there till afternoon.  
  
***************************  
  
By the time she returned to the Palace, the sky had started to set and Anck- su-namun was to be bathed and dressed. She walked along the corridors and found an open balcony in the midst of it. She walked towards it and looked out over the kingdom. At sunset, Egypt was beautiful, as the deep gold and red rays of the sun shone out over the kingdom. She sighed as she knew today would be the last day of freedom and that night she would begin her ordeal. Overwhelmed with emotion, Anck-su-namun collapsed to the ground and started to weep. She did not want to be owned, she wanted to have a life. In the midst of her crying she did not hear the person approaching her.  
  
***  
  
She was ingrossed with her tears that she did not hear him approach. Imhotep saw how miserable she was and decided to comfort her, even though he knew he would not be allowed to touch her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful and enchanting of the Pharaoh's concubines. He also knew she was different from the others, who were vain and prided themselves in their actions, yes she was different.  
  
As he came closer he saw that she was not yet painted, but dressed in a tight, golden skirt and shirt with no sleeves. Her skirt was short and was slit at the sides all the way up to her curvaceous hips. She wore no sandals and upon her right arm she wore a golden phoenix amulet, the symbol of immortality, a most intriguing accessory. He also noticed the pendant of Isis around her neck and realised that she was a devotee to the wife of his God. Imhotep also realised that he had seen her before, another time besides the banquet. As he approached he realised he had seen her on her first day at the palace with all the other girls, she had been the one with the look of content on her face.  
  
She was crying on the floor, and Imhotep had to do something. 'Oh to hell with it' he thought and placed his hand on her fragile shoulder and gently asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Anck-su-namun jumped up in fright. One she had been touched, two she had been touched by the second most powerful man, three, she had not expected anyone to come up to her.  
  
The fear must have shown in her eyes, because Imhotep smiled gently and tried to soothe the girl.  
  
"now don't be frightened, it's all right, what's wrong?"  
  
"I am not permitted to say sir."  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Imhotep asked,  
  
"Yes sir," she felt slightly intimidated and kept her eyes on the ground, "You are the High Priest of Osiris and Royal Vizier to the Pharaoh."  
  
"My name is Imhotep, and yes you are correct, I am the High Priest of Osiris. Would you care to tell me your name?"  
  
"Sir," Imhotep interrupted, "call me Imhotep," "ok." she said uneasily, "Imhotep, my name is just a name, and is worthless to you."  
  
"Please, I must know your name," as he said so, Imhotep grabbed her wrist with a look of desperation on his face. As he touched her Anck-su-namun jumped away, holding her wrist in her hands and her eyes focused on the ground. She sighed "Alright, if you must know, I am Anck-su-namun, and tonight I will be presented to the Pharaoh."  
  
'anck-su-namun, anck-su-namun, what a beautiful name.' Imhotep thought. A pang of jealousy shot through him as he realised this was to be Anck-su- namun's last moments of freedom. He had also noticed she had stopped crying and was now looking out over the kingdom.  
  
"It's very beautiful isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"You are even more,"  
  
"what?" she asked questionly,  
  
"beautiful"  
  
They stood close together, only a foot apart and looked into the depths of each others eyes, searching for console. They were suddenly interrupted by the calls of Kiya who was to get Anck-su-namun ready for the nights events.  
  
"Anck-su-namun, Anck-su-namun, there you are. Come on we MUST get you ready." Kiya saw Imhotep and bowed her head at him, and pulled Anck-su- namun away to her quarters.  
  
*************** there you go, that took a little longer than expected. Hope you like it, plz review:)  
  
xoxo sarah 


	8. Cries of Pain

Hey thanx all the people who reviewed. Please review this chapter, and tell me if you think my rating should go up, cos I don't want to get in trouble if it's inappropriate for PG13.  
  
Thanx, sarah  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Cries of Pain"  
  
As Anck-su-namun was being prepared for the nights events, Imhotep rushed off to tell Ashait of what had just happened. He found Ashait waiting outside Nefertiri's room, which was unusual as the two were usually together.  
  
"Ashait," he called, panting slightly, "Something has just happened, I must speak to you." Imhotep started to pace around and Ashait grabbed his arm in order to stop him.  
  
"What is the matter Imhotep? I saw you only half an hour ago, is it that girl?"  
  
"Yes, I've found out who she is and even spoke to her. Why are you not inside with Nefertiri?"  
  
Ashait grimaced, "Well, today I ran into Seti's newest concubine and I got a little paint on me."  
  
*Newest concubine, newest concubine.Anck-su-namun.* Imhotep cut in, furious, "You touched her!!?!?" "No, no, no, we both weren't looking where we were going and we collided, calm down Im, anyway, Nefertiri saw me before I had time to wash off the paint and she was very angry with me. She's forbidden me to go near her. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't except my explanation."  
  
This at least calmed him down and realised his friend had problems just as big as he did.  
  
"So who is the mystery girl who robs your heart Im?"  
  
Uncertain if he wanted to share his information, he decided to make something up. "Look, I realised I have an important affair to go to, I will tell you later," he called out as he started to walk away.  
  
"But did you see her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
And with that Imhotep left to go to his chambers and pray to Osiris. On the way to his chambers, one of his priests approached him.  
  
"Lord Imhotep, Pharaoh Seti wishes you to accompany him in the presentation ceremony tonight. You must be at his side by seven."  
  
"Thank you Horimun"  
  
Imhotep sighted. He would be there to watch Anck-su-namun present herself to Seti and the royal court. He does not know if he will be able to watch her knowing that Seti will take away her innocence and lead her to womanhood. Imhotep had heard horrible rumours about the way the Pharaoh treated his concubines. He had heard that until he has broken their spirit, brutality beats and rapes them, until they respond to his command. He prayed for Anck-su-namun, hoping that she would not have to endure this torment.  
  
***********************  
  
Anck-su-namun was painted in intricate designs for the nights ceremony. The paint was drawn like a web of spirals and swirls, accentuating her hips and breasts. The only piece of clothing worn was a scant sash tied low around her hips. Anck-su-namun was adorned with gold jewels, which emphasized the golden glow of her skin.  
  
For the presentation ceremony, Anck-su-namun was to dance solo in front of the Pharaoh and his royal court. Then after that she was to make her way to Seti's bedchamber where she would make her way into womanhood.  
  
The evening had come and it was time for Anck-su-namun to make her way to the golden throne room, the same place in which Nefertiri's birthday celebration had taken place. Seti was situated upon his throne with Imhotep standing to his right and Nefertiri and Ashait to his left. Seti's concubines were seated on the set in front of the throne and the royal court and Medji were placed around the outside of the stage. Seti rose to make an announcement,  
  
"Tonight, ladies, gentlemen and the Medji, you shall all be here to witness the arrival of my newest concubine, Anck-su-namun. She has been at the palace for a year now and tonight is her sixteenth year and is ready to enter womanhood. I present to you.Anck-su-namun!" the audience clapped, all waiting to see what performance was in-store for them.  
  
The musicians started playing a slow, sultry and mysterious piece. Anck-su- namun entered and there were gasps and some applause from around the room. Most people recognised her from the banquet and remembered how she held the audience captive with her appearance and dancing. Anck-su-namun walked in a sensual fashion, moving her hips and arms to the slow beat. As she twisted and turned, she enchanted the audience and held them captivated once again. Seti was please of the affect his newest concubine had on the court and was glad that he would be envied of having this enchantment. He grinned smugly thinking of the events to take place in his bedchamber. Imhotep saw the way Seti looked at Anck-su-namun and despised him immediately. How dare he use her as an object of sex and not care for anything else. By looking at Anck- su-namun he knew that she needed love above all things, and he desperately wanted to give it to her.. If only he could..  
  
As she was dancing, Anck-su-namun looked at Seti's face and saw the expression of lust and desire. It repulsed her and made her loathe him for eradicate her freedom. Her eyes then moved to Seti's right, where Imhotep stood. She briefly made eye-contact with him before looking down. Imhotep had worn an expression of empathy and compassion. She felt slight feelings for the High Priest evolve and it hurt her to know that she was now a possession of the Pharaoh, forbidden to love or to touch anyone but him, so she dismissed the feelings as quickly as they arose.  
  
As her dance finished there was an incalculable amount of applause throughout the room. Anck-su-namun graciously bowed. Kiya came into the room to lead her off to get ready for the next part of the night. As Anck- su-namun was walking out of the room, she felt Imhotep's gaze on her. She looked up and met his eyes penetrating into hers. They held the gaze for a couple of seconds before she broke it and looked away. The only person who had acknowledged the look was Ashait, and he wondered if this was the mystery girl. If it was, Imhotep would be in more trouble with a relationship with the concubine than he would with Nefertiri. To protect his friend, he would have to make sure a relationship would never arise.  
  
Kiya and Hebeny washed the paint off Anck-su-namun in her bath. They left her hair and body wet and placed a white silk robe over her. The robe clung to her body accentuating her slim figure. They allowed her to wear her pendant of Isis and the bracelet of the phoenix. New make-up was applied to her face and she was ready. Kiya and Hebeny were excited and bustling around Anck-su-namun, commenting how tonight would be a wondrous night and that she should be honoured to have this opportunity. Anck-su-namun felt the opposite. She was feeling miserable and deprived of life and just wanted to stay in her room for the rest of her life.  
  
Two Medji came to the door and told them that they were to lead Anck-su- namun to the Pharaoh's chambers. Kiya and Hebeny hugged Anck-su-namun, wishing her luck. The two Medji did not even look at Anck-su-namun as they lead her down the corridors to Seti's chambers. Anck-su-namun was in awe. She had never been to this section of the palace and found it to be even more elaborate than her own. Seti's doors were made of thick gold and had hieroglyphs of himself and the Gods upon it. They slowly opened the doors and lead Anck-su- namun inside. In the room, there was a large four poster bed, with drapes of the finest linen hanging from the canopy. On the other side there was a large bath filled with lotus flower petals and expensive ointments. On the left there was large open door which led to a grand balcony, in which the Pharaoh himself was standing on. He slowly turned around and walked towards Anck-su-namun. While keeping his eyes on her, he told the Medji to leave the room.  
  
Seti wore a light white linen kilt garnished with gold trim. He had gold cuffs on his wrists and a necklace with the Ankh. As he approached her, he looked her up and down, admiring her figure. As he came closer Anck-su- namun could smell a strong sickly smell of Myrrh and became repulsed with not only his personality, but with his scent too. Very slowly he peeled off her robe and let it fall to the ground. Anck-su-namun felt self-conscious and vulnerable in this position. Unsure of what to do, she just stood there in front of him, baring everything but her soul. Suddenly, Seti grabbed her into a rough embrace and thrust his tongue into her mouth. 'if this is what a kiss is, what is making love like?' Anck-su-namun thought, despising this new experience already. Seti untied his kilt and roughly pulled Anck-su- namun onto his bed. He threw her down and clambered on top of her. He had her pinned down smothered her mouth with his. Anck-su-namun felt panic rising as she lacked in air, but she was not ready for the pain which was to come. Seti opened her legs wide and mumbled "Anck-su-nyamun, you are mine, all mine," and thrust himself viciously into her. Anck-su-namun screamed in pain. As he came in and out the pain greatened and she felt her breathe becoming weaker and weaker as Seti was crushing her under is strong body.  
  
The pain became intolerable and Anck-su-namun knew she had to do something in self defence. She dug her long nails into Seti's back and broke the skin. Seti jumped back in pain and became furious,  
  
"You little whore! How dare you resist me," he shouted, "You little worthless WHORE!!" and with that he slapped her across the mouth and the cheek numerous times. Anck-su-namun kept a straight face, fighting with herself not to cry. She could not show Seti that he controlled her, she had to be strong. Acknowledging that he was having no affect on her, he lifted her up by the hair and threw her on the cold hard marble flaw and started kicking her and shouting at her. It became unbearable and Anck-su-namun began to scream, screaming for him to stop.  
  
"You like that whore?! If you like breaking the skin on others do you like it on yourself? You want to know what it feels like hmm?!" Seti kept kicking her until she was motionless and silent on the floor. He stopped for a second to see how she was. She opened her eyes and gave him a stare that could cut through ice. Seeing this enraged him even more and he picked her up and threw her out onto the balcony.  
  
"This girl has spirit, and I love it. I will break her down and make her respect and respond to me. She will be my greatest conquest." And with that Seti walked out onto the balcony to collect the defenceless figure.  
  
***  
  
Imhotep decided to go for a night-time walk to clear his head, though all he could think about was Anck-su-namun. How he desired to have her in his arms, to hold her for ever and ever. He had fallen under her enchanting spell and could not shake it away. He looked up to the sky and shouted out, "Great God Osiris, why do you punish me so? Please help me control my feelings, I can not take it any further!" Osiris did not answer him as Osiris felt betrayed by his High Priest. It was when he was by the lotus pond that he heard cries of agony and a fury of shouting. 'Anck-su-namun' he thought and ran towards the voices. As he came closer he could hear her begging, pleading Seti to stop. Then suddenly above him on the balcony, he heard the scraping of metal sliding along the floor and collide with the wall. He looked up and saw his beloved drooping over the side through the banister. He saw that her face and body were all black and bloodied from the abuse the Pharaoh had endured her. He felt hatred and anger for his Pharaoh, and could not believe a human could treat such a beautiful being in the way he had done. Now sobbing, Anck-su-namun looked out, and wished that there had been no wall to stop her from falling. In front of her was her pendant of Isis, torn from her neck. She picked it up and held it in her hand and prayed that Isis would help her. As she glanced down she was surprised with the sight. Imhotep was standing below looking up at her. The sight of him gave her hope and with a voice no more than a whisper she called his name. Unable to hear each other, they both gave vows of love.  
  
Anck-su-namun suddenly heard Seti approaching her, and she quickly dropped her pendant of Isis down to Imhotep, who caught it in his hands. He looked up again and saw that Seti was dragging Anck-su-namun back into his chamber. 'I WILL help her' thought Imhotep, as he knew after this torment, Anck-su- namun would be both psychologically and physically damaged.  
  
As Seti dragged her back onto the bed, Anck-su-namun felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. As Seti began to smother her again, she finally blacked out, leaving herself utterly vulnerable to the likes of Seti. While she was unconscious, Seti raped her over and over until he tired of her, and then threw her out the door.  
  
Anck-su-namun woke slightly and tried to crawl her way back to her room, but failed and collapsed in the corridor. Imhotep, who was walking to his chambers saw her body on the ground and ran over to help her. She was bleeding in many places, and to his dismay he saw the trail of blood between her thighs. 'that bastard' he fumed 'that bastard!' he knew he must help Anck-su-namun, so he checked to see no one was around before picking her up and carrying her to her quarters.  
  
There you go, ch.8 all done, the next chapter should be up really SOON so pplz rewiew  
  
Thanx  
  
Sarah 


	9. Chapter Nine

Soo SOOrry!! I just went on summer holidays and I haven't had time to update.  
  
Can I please ask, if you don't like my story please don't review about it, because when u get nasty comments it gets harder to write the story and the people who do like it are missing out.  
  
Also im curious, to the statement "Burn in hell", I'm wondering why I deserved that?  
  
So if you do like the story please tell me about it :)  
  
Thanx  
  
Sarah  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The doors to Anck-su-namun's chamber were thrown open and Imhotep stormed in carrying the unconscious Anck-su-namun. Kiya and Hebeny gasped in horror to the state of their mistress. Like Imhotep, they had heard rumours that Seti abused his concubines, but none had actually believed it, or wanted to believe it. Imhotep placed Anck-su-namun gently on top of her bed, not wanting to cause her any more pain.  
  
"Kiya, Hebeny, get me warm wet cloths, and a bucket of warm water, I will be right back. If Anck-su-namun arises, calm and comfort her, it is what she will need the most right now." Imhotep ran out of the room and towards his chamber. As High Priest, he was also given herbal remedies and potions to help the injured or sick. He placed the remedies into a linen bag and rushed back to Anck-su-namun.  
  
When he arrived, Kiya and Hebeny had placed the cloths and water next to Anck-su-namun's bed. She was still unconscious, 'probably for the best' Imhotep thought. He sent the servants off, so he could spend time with Anck- su-namun alone and clean and help her. After Kiya and Hebeny had left, Imhotep started to show his affection for the concubine.  
  
"Oh my poor, sweet Anck-su-namun. How could such brutality be afflicted on you? Who would want to harm such a goddess?" he let his hand trace around then edge of her face. How he wished he could hold and nurture her, but he knew he could not, and even the events of tonight had broken all the rules.  
  
He removed her robe and cringed at the sight underneath. All over the slender body was black and blue and bloody bruising. 'She should not have to go through this pain, curse Seti for his abuse!' Imhotep started to clean away the blood with the warm cloth. While he was doing so, Anck-su-namun began to fall into a nightmare, full of fits. She would suddenly jerk this way and that and scream as if someone was still inflicting pain upon her. Imhotep could not watch her go through the pain, so he gave her a herbal drink, to sooth the mind and body. After a couple of sips, Anck-su-namun was in a deep peaceful sleep and Imhotep continued to clean her. When the blood was washed off, he applied soothing creams to her bruises and dressed her into a simple white nightie. He stayed by her side the whole night, watching her sleep. As morning dawned, Kiya and Hebeny entered the room again. Kiya noticed the way Imhotep was looking at Anck-su-namun. She realised that the High Priest had feelings for their mistress. She looked across at Hebeny and saw that she acknowledged the same thing.  
  
Anck-su-namun began to stir slightly, and Imhotep knew he must leave her before she awakened. Still holding the pendant of Isis, he placed it into her clasp and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.  
  
"when she wakes up give her a cup full of this drink, it will take the pain of her bruises away." Imhotep commanded the servants, placing the herbs into their hands.  
  
"Yes lord Imhotep." "And one more thing, do not tell anyone about tonight, no one must know. There would be a death penalty for us all; you do not want that do you? Also do not tell her it was I that was here, I do not want her to know."  
  
"Yes lord Imhotep" and with that they bowed as he left the room.  
  
As he walked down the corridor to his chambers he thought to himself 'Boy am I in trouble..'  
  
**************************  
  
It was only a couple of seconds later which Anck-su-namun awoke as she felt an object as soft as rosebud brush over her forehead. She gazed around to see her surroundings and to her surprise found herself in her room cleaned and dressed. Though her body felt sore, it surprisingly felt a vast amount better than the night before. She wondered who had helped her and also wanted to know why? If who ever helped her had been seen, their punishment would be death. If they had been seen, would they have been caught already? Would she ever be able to thank them? Images of the last night's events flashed through her mind as she shuddered in fear. She could not understand how the other concubines could handle this ordeal. How could they accept this abuse? As she slowly stretched she felt a sharp metal pang in her left hand. As she opened her hand she saw that her pendant of Isis had been placed there.  
  
'Who? Huh? Why?' these questions dashed through her mind. Had her mysterious helper placed the pendant in her hand? Anck-su-namun suddenly flashed back to the night before. She had just been thrown out onto the balcony and collided with the wall. Her pendant had broken off and was now lying in her hand. She caught sight of a figure below her. It was Imhotep! She called out his name, but the word barely left her mouth. She dropped her pendant down to him just before Seti pulled her away.  
  
So it had been Imhotep who had helped her. But why? Why would he want to risk his life to aid her? Anck-su-namun decided she would have to find out these answers from him.  
  
As she sat up Kiya and Hebeny rushed over to her. "Oh my dear Anck-su-namun, how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Sore, depressed, how would you be feeling after the Pharaoh continuously abuses you then rapes you?"  
  
The servants were taken back by this cynical response. Anck-su-namun had always been bright, sweet and cheerful, but after last night she seemed to have matured and become astute about things.  
  
"Here, drink this Anck-su-namun, it will make you feel better," Hebeny said as she past the herbal drink to her mistress.  
  
"What is it?" Anck-su-namun asked questionly.  
  
"It is a herbal remedy that helps sooth the body and mind. Drink it, you will feel better." "Is this from my mysterious rescuer?" Anck-su-namun smiled furtively.  
  
"Yes it is Mistress."  
  
"Any just who might my rescuer be?" she hinted to receive an answer to make sure that her guess was the correct one.  
  
Hebeny smiled to this last question, "We are not permitted to say I am afraid. We were promised not to tell."  
  
Damn, thought Anck-su-namun. She decided she would have to go in search of him.  
  
****************  
  
For the first time Anck-su-namun gazed at her reflection and was shocked at the sight of it. She was shocked at the results of the previous nights activities and wondered how much worse she may have looked to Imhotep. Thanks to his oils and creams, most of the bruising and swelling had gone down, though there were traces of bruising on her body, puffiness around her left eye and a split lower lip. She felt ashamed to show her appearance, especially to the other concubines and refused to leave her room. It took a lot of coaxing from Hebeny for her to finally leave.  
  
"come on Anck-su-namun, you have to get away from this place. Go spend time with the other concubines, it would do you good."  
  
"Pfft, yeah good lot that would do. Hebeny, they're the last people I want to see. They hate me, well most of the do any way, and if they see me like this they will talk, and I.I just want to stop feeling shameful. The things that happened to me last night makes me feel unworthy and cheap. I just want to forget about it."  
  
"Well, then go out and go down to the temples, the priestesses will be able to look after and cleanse you."  
  
Anck-su-namun developed a greater plan, maybe she could visit her rescuer.. "Actually, that sounds fantastic, I will be back before dusk." And she started to leave.  
  
"Wait, Anck-su-namun wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hebeny lifted up the paint brushes in her hands, "do not forget, you have to be painted,"  
  
Anck-su-namun pulled a face, "Oh, do I have too?"  
  
"Of course, Pharaoh's orders. Also it will cover the bruising."  
  
So Anck-su-namun's outing was delayed by an hour and she went on to the temples to speak to her caretaker.  
  
**************************  
  
Sorry the ending is crap, and this chapter is just a fluff, but I have to post sumthin, cos its been soo long. Sorry bout that.  
  
Sarah 


End file.
